What War Costs
by Blue-Beast85
Summary: Everyone expected me to defeat the Fire Lord. That second time invading the Fire Nation, we were all ready. Everything went according to plan. That was except one thing: I lost.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar…sadly.

I remember that day so clearly. It was just like it was yesterday, but only it was weeks ago. We were all standing on the top of Sokka's and the Mechanist's invention, the submarine. Toph, Sokka, Katara, and my last true meeting until the end of the failed invasion.

"_So this it huh?" I said. This was it our last stand…or it was suppose to be. I looked at my friends._

"_Are you ready for the Fire Nation to know the Avatar's alive?" Sokka bent down to my I level and took a stance signifying he was ready._

_I responded, "I'm ready." We grasped each others' arms in a Water Tribe handshake. After that the whole group went into a hug. Seeing it might be the last time we would see each other, we wanted to make the moment last._

_Toph spoke up with a smile, "I hope you kick some serious Fire Lord butt, Twinkle Toes."_

_As much as we wanted the moment to last, we were interrupted by Chief Hakoda._

"_Everyone listen up." We broke up our hug giving him our full attention, "The next time we resurface, it'll be on the beaches. So stay alert and fight smart. Now break time's over back in the subs."_

_Toph and Sokka followed orders and went back into the subs, but Katara and I lingered for a bit. Having one finally exchange off words before I headed off. _

"_Aang, I"_

"_Katara, I" We both spoke at the same time._

_But I yielded, "You go first."_

_Katara smiled at me then started speaking, "We've been through so many things together and I've seen you grow up so much. You're not that goofy little kid I found in the iceberg anymore." I blushed as she said that. "I guess what I'm trying to say is, I'm really proud of you."_

_I took a moment before speaking, "Everything is going to be different after today, isn't it?"_

_Katara pulled some off her hair behind her ear, "Yes, it is."_

_I thought for another moment and then spoke, "What if," I had been wondering this for a while, "what if I don't come back?"_

_Katara gave me a concerned and shocked look, "Aang don't say that. Of course you'll…" I cut her off sealing it with a kiss. She was in shock, but she did respond. I knew I couldn't waste to much time; so I pulled back._

_I saw Katara's face was painted with a light blush. She turned her eyes away from me. With that I gave her a serious look and hit my glider down opening it. I jumped up and glided away giving her one last look before I left._

That was weeks ago when we failed. We fled to the Western Air Temple for refuge. There we changed our plans yet again. We were back to the old plan of mastering all four elements. Fate seemed to like the idea, for Zuko showed up offering to be my teacher. It took us time to let him in and it took us time to get use to him, but we did.

Now having mastered all the elements we headed off towards the Fire Capital. This time we had much more to fight for. Our friends and family locked away needed rescuing, the world still needed us, our futures were still at stake, and we no longer had the advantage of the Eclipse.

Zuko, knowing the Fire Capital like the back of his hand, led us in with out being noticed. That's when it got tricky. Some how we were spotted and firebenders were on our trails. Toph, Haru, the Duke, and Teo stayed to keep them at bay. Zuko, Katara, Sokka, and I headed towards the main chamber. None of us thought this would be easy and it wasn't.

Seems like it only got harder though, never letting up. Azula and the Dai Li showed up. I'll start from there.

_Azula smirked at Zuko, who was already in a fighting stance, "Hello Zuzu, with the Avatar now? Father told me about that. Tisk Tisk_ _you finally had everything you and you threw it all away. Uncle really was a bad influence on you."_

_Zuko had fire in his eyes, "I decided on my own destiny. My destiny was…is to help the Avatar and Uncle knew that all along. Now Azula move or you'll have to fight me."_

_I could tell Zuko really wanted to prove his worth and defeat Azula. However, there was hesitance in his eyes, Azula was still his sister._

"_Oh no, my failure of a brother fighting me. Whatever shall I do." Zuko gripped his swords tighter at her sarcasm. "Sorry to disappoint, but someone else wants to fight you and I don't think I could say no." _

_Zuko's eyes widened as Mai appeared from behind the Dai Li. "Mai?"_

"_Nice to see you back Zuko." Mai's voice was indifferent as she spoke._

_Ty Lee appeared from behind the other agent, "Ooooh looks like someone is mad."_

"_How can you tell?" Sokka spoke up, questioning Ty Lee._

"_Her voice is slightly lower than normal."_

_Sokka turns to Katara, "Why can't you act like that when you get made? You know instead of hitting or yelling at me just lower your voice a little."_

_Katara glared at him, "Sokka now isn't the time!"_

_Sokka nodded quickly then scanned the room, "Hey Katara, where is Azlua?"_

_We were all in shock. Each of us glancing around for the Fire Princess. Then suddenly a blast of blue came from behind me. I rolled to the side dodging the blow._

"_Aang!" Katara shouted my name in worry. That's when the fighting commenced. Zuko against Mai, Ty Lee against Sokka, and Katara against the two Dai Li agents. As for me I was against Azula._

_I mostly dodged the attacks and retaliated with a few airblasts. I knew I wouldn't want to get injured or overly tired before my final fight with the Fire Lord so I was careful with my chi and stamina._

_I glanced around seeing of the others were fairing. Sokka was dodging all of Ty Lee's blows, aware of what would happen if she even tapped one of his pressure points. Ty Lee seemed somewhat tired and she had a few cuts from dodging Sokka's sword. Zuko was off fighting Mai. It was obvious they were pulling punches. As weird as it was Mai looked like she was missing on purpose. One wasn't aimed anywhere near Zuko. And Zuko, his slashes were just in defense, the only few he took were easy-anyone-could-have-dodged-it ones. _

_Last person was Katara. Katara had taken down one of the agents and was on the other one. She had frozen the first agent and was scanning the area. No Dai Li in the area. Toph had taught me to sense vibrations. So when I felt a rumbling in the ground I panicked. Katara didn't know what was going to happen. She wouldn't even be able to dodge quickly enough._

_I made up my mind quickly. I went racing off to save Katara. Azula wasn't fast enough to catch me and I was only a blur. Katara saw me coming. I dove and tackled her out of the way as the Dai Li game tunneling up. I took my staff and swung as hard as I could. The airblast that came was so strong it blew the agent out through the ceiling._

_I heard some movement behind me and turned quickly. Katara was getting up. I looked her over for injuries and then offered her my hand._

_That's when she spoke, "Aang, you need to get to the Firelord. We'll be fine here. Azula is just wearing you out. You won't stand a chance if you go face him tired and injured. Aang you need to go."_

_I nodded what was the point of coming here only to be worn out before the fight. I gave her a swift kiss. Telling her that if I don't come back I always loved her…in that one kiss._

_When we broke a part we shared a hug and I was off. I took one last glance around. Katara was already battling Azula. I prayed for her and everyone else's' safety. _

_Now several hallways and rooms away from the fight I came across the Firelord's War room. I took a moment to catch my breath and prepare myself. After I calmed down I blasted the door open._

_Just looking at the man who caused so much pain to the world sent a shiver up my spine. I'm sorry to say, I was scared._

_He looked upon me and grinned, "Welcome Aang, I have been expecting you."_

_That's when it went all down hill from there. _


	2. Chapter 2

That battle with the Fire lord was much harder than I ever expected

That battle with the Fire lord was much harder than I ever expected. The whole battle was like he was toying with me. I didn't understand. I should have been able to beat him. I mastered all four elements like Roku said, yet I failed miserably. Zuko had taught me everything about firebending there is to know. How could I not understand why Fire Lord Ozai's fire was so much stronger, faster, and better than any firebending I had ever seen?

Everyone expected me to win that day, but I lost.

I remember when I was battered and beaten laying in my own blood he came over to me. I was sweaty, dirty, and I had burns all over me.

_He looked down at me and smiled, "Seems you have lost Aang. Oh but don't be scared, I'm not going to kill you."_

_My eyes widened. No going to kill me? What was he going to do?  
_

"_You see as strange as it sounds I need you." His crooked grin grew. "You see I realize how much the world needs."_

_I was tired and losing consciousness, "What do you mean?"_

"_The Avatar has been known as the mediator of the Four Nations. But, if one nation has control of the Avatar there would be a dramatic shift in power."_

_I spoke up, "I'll never help you!"_

_He laughed hard, "You don't understand. I don't want you, I want the Avatar. You are the last Airbender, correct?"_

_I nodded._

"_And if you die it will go on to a Waterbender?"  
_

_I nodded again._

"_Then Earth?"_

"_Yes, then fire then back to air. What are you getting at though?" I had lost him since the very beginning._

"_Well if you die the Avatar cycle and the Avatar with cease to exist when it returns to air and there are no Airbenders left. That is why I need you alive. I am setting the Fire Nation for a grand future."_

"_You think the future Avatars will follow you?" I was angry at what he was saying. They would never fight for him!_

"_But they will not know any better. Once we win this war, the message I will teach of the Avatar will be altered slightly. Instead of fighting for the balance of the nations they will fight for the Fire Nation. But there will be no more Avatars if the Airbenders end. That's why we need the last Airbender so the world can have more Airbenders." _

_I wrinkled my nose in disgust._

_He nodded, "Yes, I do believe that doesn't sound pleasant for this point in time, but you'll come about. I'm not a total barbaric, you'll wait till you're older and you can choose your wife. But I have to say it is crucial that the world has more Airbenders. So I won't let you die not yet anyway." _

_I had nothing to say. I was disgusted and angry that the Fire Lord was going to use me to complete all us his plans._

_The Fire Lord realizing I had no more to say yelled for his guards, "Take him to the dungeon. Make sure his wounds are catered to. However, make sure he is not healthy enough to escape. We wouldn't want that now would we?" As the guards hoisted me up the Fire Lord gave me one final look and said, "I hope you enjoy your time here. For you will be here for a long, long time…send him away."_

_The guards didn't care if I was in extreme pain or not. They dragged me holding me up with my shoulders. It was a long and excruciating drag down to the dungeon. My body was already on fire from the burns, now bruises and scraps had been added to the list. My legs were mangled, they could be healed and I would walk again. Yet, the very sight of them was enough to make your stomach sick._

_We finally arrived at my cell. It was made of pure metal and only one opening: the door. I really wish now that Toph would have taught me to Metalbend when I had the chance. They flung me into the cell. I didn't know why they didn't chain me up or put shackles on me. I was already in enough pain; hanging from a wall wouldn't have made it any better._

_I laid in agony for a good ten minutes before the door opened again. This time there was one guard with medical supplies and a couple pouches of water, which he careless tossed at me. The other had a girl which he shoved in._

_Once the girl was in he spoke, "Heal him or else. We'll be back soon." He slammed the cell door and walked off. _

_I didn't even try to look up. My neck hurt and my eyes stung from the soot that gathered in them. The girl gasped. It must have been at the state I had been in. I was mangled, battered, torn up, and was bleeding. My bleeding had died down a little, but was still trickling out…I could feel it._

_Finally the girl spoke and I realized who she was, "Aang!" It was Katara. I could recognize that voice anywhere._

_I answered back weakly, "Ka…ta…ra. Katara." My voice was hoarse from lack of use._

_She was then immediately at my side. She turned me gently over onto my back. I tired to smile for her, but I couldn't._

"_Oh Aang!" Katara embraced my broken body in a fierce hug. I flinched at the pressure on my body. She must have noticed for she released me from her hold. Now she focused on my wounds. _

_Katara used to healing abilities to close my cuts and gashes first. She had the most trouble with the one that went down my left leg. It was huge and it followed my arrow. She said I would probably have a scar for the rest of my life. Unlike the others she couldn't fully heal it. Katara gently bandaged it taking time and care to cause me the least amount of pain possible._

_Next she worked on my burns. A few on my legs, a few on my arms, a lot on my torso, none on my face, she said I was lucky. The ones on my legs and arms were healed easily just like when Zhao first burned me. Katara had just discovered her healing abilities. The burns went away like magic. One huge burn covered my whole right of my torso. This one wouldn't heal up as well. It was much lighter than it was, but it still stung. Katara spread some burn cream on it and bandaged it. Lastly there was a burn on my left shoulder, same deal as my right torso. Wouldn't heal all the way and was bandaged up. _

_When I was fully healed, to the best of her ability, we began to talk. She went first, "So what happened in there?"_

_I shook my head, "I don't know. He attack and I was off guard and it was all down hill from there. I was bombarded with attacks. I couldn't deflect them and I couldn't dodge them. I was just out skilled and I failed the world…again…what happened with you guys?" I gave her my full attention._

_Her eyes filled with sadness, "Azula was a tough fight. Sokka defeated Ty Lee and Zuko and Mai gave up fighting. It was all us against Azula and we thought we had it won. But I guess something happened with Toph and the others, for the Fire Nation soldiers came with an unconscious Toph and Haru and the Duke was tied up and a soldier was just carrying Teo." She stopped for a moment trying to recollect her thoughts, "Azula told us to surrender or the rest would get it. We yielded knowing we would most likely lose anyway. We were surrounded on all sides. At least 200 Firebenders and soldiers were there. Why should we lose lives if we were going to lose anyway?"_

"_Then you ended up here?" Katara nodded._

"_Is everyone okay?" Katara nodded again._

"_What do you think will happen to us?" _

_Katara answered, "I don't know."_

_I sighed. I didn't know either and we were all in constant danger as long as we stayed here. I spoke up, "We have to escape."_

"_How are we going to do that? You are in no shape to travel, we don't even know how long they are going to keep is alive, and even if they did keep us alive we don't even know the way out of here!"_

_I was at a loss, "I don't know, but tell the others. We need to find all of our friends and get them out of here. But our first objective for now is to stay alive."_

_I heard footsteps coming. I grabbed Katara's hand, "No matter what they do we must stay calm and strong, got it?" She nodded._

_The guards opened the door and grabbed Katara. She yelled my name. I tried to get up, but was only kicked back down. I could only give her these words of advice, "Katara you'll be fine…and I'll be fine. Find the others!"_

_The door was slammed shut. I was stuck in this dark cell all by myself. I had never felt so alone in my life. Yet, I was not alone for long. I looked through the bars of my cell and saw a jailer come walking up. He spat at me then opened the cell door. He went in cuffed me to the back wall. He chuckled and said something about my jail keeper coming soon._

_That was the last night for weeks that I saw Katara. I will see her tonight. But that is only because they say I'll need her. That's mean I'm probably going to be beaten. The only reason they let me and Katara together is for her to heal me. They know of her healing abilities. They still want to torture me without killing me._

_They use her the way they will use me. A world where people use people. That is a sad world…yet this is what the world has become. And with the Fire Nation at the head of this knew world…it will only get worse. _

_**AN**_**: I'm not really working on this story right now, but I thought I should give the people, who wanted to see more of this, a look of the story. Not much and I don't think I'll be continuing it for a while. Please read and review. It was already written and I found it. Hope they like it.**


	3. Chapter 3

****

AN: I said I wasn't going to update for a while, but I had this idea and I wanted to get it out. Hope you enjoy. Also please read the author's note at the bottom. It has some info you might be interested in.

* * *

I was beaten till I was unconscious. That fire whip on my back isn't the most relaxing treatment. That is the Fire Lord's and his loyalists' entertainment. Seeing me beaten almost to death must be pretty funny, because they were laughing their heads off. Except the Fire Lord, he didn't laugh. I heard from the soldiers that patrolled the dungeons that he never laughed. Yet, when I met his gaze his eyes seemed to dance like they were laughing. It seemed like he was the cruelest man on the planet for laughing at a young boy's pain. You know what? The Fire Lord probably is the cruelest man on the Earth for now and for the times to come.

I was woken from my thoughts when I heard my cell door screech open. The soldiers threw me inside and then left to get Katara. My jailer sat in the corner motionless. When I heard thundering footsteps, I knew Katara was coming. Just like last time they threw the supplies and Katara into the cell.

They left with the very same words, "Heal him or else. We'll be back soon." It was like they were robots, never saying anything else, but those words. Which wasn't far seeing it was like they had no hearts: laughing a poor boy's pain, not caring as blood gushed out of his wounds.

It was like a game to them. A sick, twisted game and the only problem was…that they were on the winning side.

Katara look at me with sad eyes before starting to heal me. She healed me in silence before it became too much to bear, "It was bad wasn't it?"

She must have been talking about the torture they put me through. I could only nod.

"By the looks of these burns it must have been. The cuts have already healed, but the burns around them will probably still sting. It's too much to heal. Plus they haven't given me enough supplies for all these."

A couple minutes later my back felt no longer felt like it was on fire, yet it still held a num sting in it. I look up at Katara. She looked exhausted and I couldn't blame her.

Katara noticed my gaze and leaned over and whispered, "We are almost ready to get you out of here. We'll just wait a few days for your back to heal." The soldiers' footsteps sounded throughout the hallway.

Katara pulled away and gave one last sad look before the guards came in and took her away. My jailer began to move towards me. He, at least I thought it was a he, he never removed his mask. He never moved much, so it kind of scared me when he did. He picked my up and walked over to my mat which posed as my bed. Gently, he placed me down, it startled me. The jailer hadn't even said a word to me since I met him and he didn't even remove his mask, like I said before.

His voice muffled by the mask called out to me, "Avatar, people still believe in you. Don't give up."

And with that I was out like a light. I would need all the energy I could get to face the struggles that would occur tomorrow.

Early morning, or what I figured as early morning; I'm in a dungeon, 'nough said. Early morning I woke of groggily. Something was different; my jailer wasn't here. He was gone. This was my chance. I crept towards the door and began to work on the lock. Half way through my work the door opened on me. It was my jailer.

Since I was crouched the jailer had quiet a bit of height over me. Even when I stood up straight the jailer had height on me…it sucks to be short. It was intimidating, the jailer was sure to punish me for trying to escape. I did stand up and my eyes remained looking at the floor.

Sure, I could try to attack the jailer, but it wouldn't work. I was tired and he was in perfect shape.

His voice echoed throughout the cell, "Stand."

I stood.

His next order, "Turn around."

I turned around.

I waited for the firewhip, but it never came. Instead, the jailer shut the door, locking it, and placed a gentle hand on my shoulder and led me back to me mat.

Once there he gave me another command, "Sit."

I sat.

"Breakfast is coming, be patient." And with that said the jailer returned to his chair in the corner of the room.

Sure enough breakfast came a few minutes later. I big pot-bellied man came in. The man had a plump face with the usually Fire Nation facial hair. He was short, shorter than my guard, and had an air of arrogance surrounding him. The man was a captain. He must have been in his fifties for he had grey hair.

My jailer stood up and saluted the man, "Captain Tai."

Tai glanced at my jailer and mumble a rude, "At ease."

My jailer immediately relaxed and returned to his position in the chair.

Tai glared at me with harsh eyes. He threw the tray he was holding at his feet and I dived for it. I hadn't eaten in days; the last few days they had been dragging me off to be tortured, no time for food.

Tai laughed, "This is what has become of the Avatar," I felt is gaze on my head, "Well, what can we expect from a twelve year-old boy? Failure. And failure has definitely followed everywhere you have gone. Pathetic." With that he spat on my face and faced my jailer.

"I don't get why you bother to watch him. He won't escape and if does, he'll fail."

My jailer stood up straight, "It is my duty."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, whatever. If you ever get bored just ask for a replacement."

He handed my jailer a sack, probably filled with food, and exited the cell, locking the door behind him.

My jailer returned to his position, not opening the sack.

I felt sick to my stomach. That man was right I was a failure. I had failed my people, I had failed at Ba Sing Se, I had failed the invasion of the Fire Nation twice, and I had failed the world. My eyes started to weld with tears. However, I would not cry; not with someone watching, that would only add to my shame.

The jailer must have seen my tear filled eyes for he spoke, "Don't let him bother you. You haven't failed, you just haven't succeeded yet…but you will." He always confused me.

I looked up at him. His words confused me. I hadn't failed? I just hadn't succeeded? It made no sense. He his monotone voice spoke again, "Stop thinking, just eat."

I looked down at my food. It consisted of stale bread, a thin soup in a cup, and a glass of water that had spilt when Tai dropped the tray. I ate the food, but it still wasn't enough. My stomach still yearned for something to quell its growls of pain from hunger.

My jailer finally opened his bag. He pulled out an apple and a sandwich. It looked delicious. He stood and walked towards me with the food in hand. He kneeled down to my eye level and offered up his food. I was stunned. Why was he offering me his food? He was the jailer and I was his prisoner. He could do whatever he wanted with me: torture me, steal my food, hit me, punch me, kick me, or laugh at me. Yet, of all those things he chose to help me.

His voice shook me from my thoughts, "Take it. You need it more than me."

I stared for a second before snatching the food from his hands. I gobbled the food down as he watched from his chair. It was the first time in days that my stomach was actually full.

"Thank you."

He directed his attention towards me, "The world still believes in you, but first you need to believe in yourself. Rest, you'll need it."

With that said I reclined on the mat and actually fell into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

**AN: I know people do not like OCs, but they'll be one in this story. I needed a way to break the Gaang out and this was my way of doing it. They won't show up that much, but they'll be here every now and then. Plus Iroh had a friend in the jail; I thought Aang should have one, too. Not everyone in the Fire Nation is evil, most probably want peace and some might actually believe the Avatar is the key to it. Please review and leave comments on the story. Criticism is welcomed as long as it isn't totally bashing, that's just rude. Tell me if you like the story and I might update more often if people really like it.**


	4. Chapter 4

_When I woke up it was nighttime. I knew that by two clues. Clue one…I slept all day and clue two…my jailer was asleep. My jailer was never asleep. He always had a cool gaze on me, watching my every move._

_Here was my chance. The key was on his belt and he was asleep; two key points in escaping. I crawled across the room, careful not to make a sound. I had already failed once, I wasn't going to again._

_Once I reached him, I started to come up with strategies on how to get the key off his belt. I decided on untying the belt, hopefully he wouldn't awaken from lack of pressure, and then slipping the key off._

_After a few moments of struggling, I had managed to untie the sash. I was about to remove it from his body when he started to move. I froze. He shift his weight to the left and then went back to sleep. He hadn't noticed me! I took a few moments to make sure he wouldn't wake before removing the sash. _

_I now had the key and was making my way towards the door._

"_You don't understand, do you?" I stood still. He was awake._

_I turned around to face him. My jailer was already at his feet and was right behind me. I hadn't even heard him move. Maybe because I could only hear my heartbeat thundering in my ears or maybe I was so focused on the door I blocked out my surroundings. _

"_You have been trying to escape, but you hadn't thought out what you were going to do next."_

_I didn't speak._

"_Your friend said they would break you out. Had you ever thought about them? Do you even know what part of the dungeon they are in?"_

_I shook my head. How did he know all of this?_

"_Avatar, I know you want your freedom, and badly too, but sometimes you really have to think things through before acting." He rolled up his left sleeve to reveal a burn mark that covered a large amount of his arm._

"_Acting without thinking in certain situations has consequences. I saved a live of one of my comrades, but had my whole left arm burned. If I had thought out my plan more, I wouldn't have been burned and my comrade would have still been saved." _

_My eyes widened. He was right, I didn't know where my friends were. I didn't even remember what the halls looked like right outside my cell. Guards could be posted everywhere. I would be caught and punished, and my friends would probably pay the price as well._

_He moved his hand forward, motioning for the keys and I handed them to him. He was right and I was wrong. I was so close to another failure._

_Once again he leaded me to my mat. I sat down and he whispered to me more words of hope, "Your friends are coming tomorrow and I'm going to help you out."_

_As he spoke those words I drifted off to sleep._

_Next day my back no longer ached and I felt refreshed from the amount of sleep I had. At that moment my jailer came in with my tray and kindly handed it to me. Strangely, I no longer feared this man. In fact, I almost saw him as a friend._

_My food was better this time. It consisted of normal bread, with butter, a type of thick oatmeal, a banana, and some milk. I smiled and ate my food savoring the taste. He, instead of giving his food to me, chomped on an apple through the mouth piece of his mask._

_He then spoke, "I have arranged for your friend, the waterbender, to come heal you today. Act the part. Act like you are in pain. Conceive a plan with your friend, but leave me out of it. She or your other friends are not to know of my aid. I am just another jailer."_

_I nodded. A few moments later a guard opened the door shoving Katara inside. "Heal him."_

_As the guard left Katara came rushing to my side, "Are you okay Aang?" She placed her hands on my face. She was probably inspecting it. Then she went on to heal my burns. They no longer hurt, but Katara said I would probably have those scars for the rest of my life._

_We whispered. We made a plan. We knew where to meet, where to go, what to do, what to say, and how to think. It was perfect._

_We would break out tonight and I meant all of us._

_That day I worked. Muscles that I hadn't used in a while would be put into action tonight. Mostly stretching, this stretching actually relieved my arms and legs of their dull pain. I felt like this was the first time I had moved in days. _

_I began to practice my element. If felt good; I hadn't airbended since I arrived in this cell. I almost felt free and I would be free tonight. _

_Night came and I was ready…and so was my jailer. We made up our own plan. He would act like he was escorting me somewhere, but later would set me free._

_As we walked, we came across a few guards, but no one questioned us. It was almost strange, but my jailer must have said something before hand; so that no time would be wasted._

_My breath was shaky and loud. Every corner we turned, I was expecting a soldier to alert the other guards that I was escaping. My shackles began to rattle as my hands began to shake. My footsteps became uneven and clumsy. I slipped a few times losing my footing. I, the Avatar, was a nervous wreck._

_My jailer took notice and whispered in my ear, "Stop shaking, the guards will think something is up."_

_After exiting the hall, where a few guards were patrolling, my jailer stopped me. Why did he stop? The next hall was our meeting point. I was almost free, almost safe. Was he going to betray me? Was he going to turn us all in? Had he only been faking that he going to help me?_

_My jailer's calm voice whispered to me, "Avatar, I have something to ask of you." He unclipped a necklace from around his neck._

_It reminded me of the day Zuko taught me to control lightning. It was a golden pendant with all four elements engraved in it. However, unlike Zuko's drawing, it had no lines dividing the elements._

"_My grandfather gave me this. He would always tell me stories about times before Fire Lord Sozin began his conquest to claim land in the name of the Fire Nation. A time when all the nations existed peacefully together and no one fought." He paused for a moment before continuing, "I have dreamed for a world like that my whole life. He would always tell me that I would one day see that world and that he would be there to relive his past...he died a year ago." _

_My jailer took my hand and placed the necklace in it. "Please Avatar, bring the world peace. Please take this necklace to remember me by and in remembering me, remember what I have told you: never give up."_

_I nodded and clasped the necklace around my neck._

_My jailer spoke one more time before leading me around the corner, "Now let's go find your friends-" He never had a chance to finish. For once he turned the corner Sokka's club connected with the side of his head, knocking him out cold._

"_Sokka!" I kneeled down to see if my jailer was okay. A big dent was in the side of his helmet and blood was leaking out the bottom._

_Zuko pulled me up, "Aang what are you doing? We have to go!"_

"_But he's my fri-" _

_I didn't have time to finish. For Katara spoke, "Guards are coming! They must have heard the bang from when the club connected with the helmet. If we stay we'll get caught."_

_I struggled to help my jailer, "I'm not leaving. We need to help him!"_

_Toph shook her head, "We don't have time for you to be all noble Twinkle Toes! We gotta go."_

_The clanking of the guards' armor came closer. Everyone began to panic. I just stared at the unconscious body of my jailer. _

_I didn't notice Zuko pick me up and sling me over his shoulder. I was just staring at his body. I couldn't even help the person that aided me these last couple days. I clasped onto the pendant he gave me. I would never forget him._

_Shouting began to fill my ears. Guards were chasing us as we climbed onto Appa. I didn't know how Appa got here, but I was sure happy to see him. We flew off into the night, safely escaping the Fire Nation. _

That day was four years ago. I still remember the jailer who helped me and I'm still trying to find a way to save the world. I almost there…I can feel it.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, finally finished the prologue. Yep, those four chapters were the prologue. Now we go onto the times where Aang is leading a group of rebels and is around 17 give or take a year.**

**That pendant has the design of Iroh's drawing of when he was teaching Zuko lightning on it. If any of you picked that up, give yourself a pat on the back!**

**I'm not sure how many of you like OCs, but this one is going to stay in the story. I'm sorry if you don't, but this one has some importance. Please read and review…and give me your opinions on the OC, the jailer.**

**A little info about the story, but it has spoilers. Read at own risk!**

**The Fire Lord becoming Phoenix Lord never happened and the Ozai wanting to burn down the world was never the plan. **


	5. Chapter 5

I walked down the hall to the meeting room. It was another meeting to devise a plan to defeat the Fire Lord. I hated these meetings. We talked and talked, but it never got us anywhere! Everyday we just had people fighting other people's ideas. Everyone wanted their plan to succeed. No one wanted another's to succeed. It was selfish. They cared more about their own glory then the greater good. So this was the day I was denouncing these bear-feathered old war heroes of their titles to the council.

I was going to bring in younger minds, younger minds that truly wanted the world's freedom and peace.

I strolled through the doors and all the geezers stood welcoming me. I knew they didn't care about me. Toph trained me well and with that training I gained an impeccable sense of hearing. It was only my title they cared about. When my back was turned, they bad mouthed me. They all blamed me. They always spoke about what a poor Avatar I was and if I was Avatar Roku the war would have ended the first invasion.

When I heard those words I shook with anger. How could they say that? They didn't even lift a finger to help me! But, I could never tell them off or yell at them. Alls I could do was smile and nod my head respectfully, but that all ended today.

I took my seat at the head and we began the meeting.

It was all arguing as usual.

"Why don't we-"

One of the elders began before being cut off. "That will never work! Right Avatar Aang?" He turned towards me. His name was Rong, he was the worst. He interrupted the only elder that actually tried for peace, Dai.

Dai was a good friend, he reminded me of Gyatso. He was kind and gentle. Dai had fought in many battles, yet he was shy and timid. He was the only elder that was staying. He wise and I actually like some of his ideas.

I sighed, "Rong, please let Dai finish before cutting him off."

Rong, trying suck up, spoke, "But, Avatar, none of ideas have been good enough for the final battle. I'm just concerned about wasting your time." He turned to the rest of the elders, "He is a busy man, no?" The rest of the council nodded. "I'm just making sure your time is…well used."

"Rong is right!"

"Like always!" The other elders began to give their ideas all at once.

I saw Dai visibly shrink in his chair. Now I was mad! I promised Katara I would wait till after the meeting to give them the boot, but I had had it!

I raised my voice above the talking, "Gentlemen!"

The chatting turned into immediate silence.

"I'm sorry to tell you this but," I began to shout; "you are all fired!"

I also promised Katara I would be kind and tactful about it…I would apologize later.

People began to whisper and then those whispers began into shouts of anger, but mostly on Rong's part.

"You can't fire us!" He slammed his fists on the table and glared fiercely at me.

I gave him a glare ten times as strong as his, "I can't. I can't! What do you mean I can't!? I gave you this job! I thought that you would help in the quest for a peaceful world, but you have only hindered it!"

I glanced around the room and pointed to everyone, "You all have fought and fought since the very beginning! And now I'm ending it! All of you out!" I then blew the door open with my airbending.

Rong still fought on, "You can't-"

I cut him off, "I am the Avatar…and I believe I just did." My voice was so cold I almost shivered.

Rong, sensing my rage, exited the room quietly as if a single noise would send me off the edge.

Dai began to move towards the door. As soon I saw that, my face softened and I placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. He turned towards me with confused eyes.

"You my friend, you stay."

His face broke out into a smile, "Thank you Av-" I shot him a look, "Thank you Aang."

I, too, smiled, "Don't mention it."

I left the meeting room in a good mood. It felt good to fire those men. Even if some of them actually tried; it felt to get rid of them, especially Rong. He had been a thorn in my side for far too long!

I was practically walking on air; in fact I believe I was, when I met Katara in the halls.

She gave me a confused look when I walked up to her with a goofy grin on my face. I took a look around to see if anyone was watching. The hall was completely empty…perfect.

"Aang, what are you so happy about-" She never had a chance to finish for I had already swooped he up into my arms. I lifted her up and began to spin her around. I was laughing I was so happy.

"Aang!" She spoke through her giggles.

I placed her back on the ground and gave her a quick peck on the lips.

"Katara, I did it! I fired them all!" I was ecstatic.

Katara took a moment to think, "But the meetings not suppose to be over 'til three."

Oh no, now I was in for it, "Well…I kinda…shouted at them all to leave…and they did. But it wasn't my fault, they-"

Katara began to scold me, "You promised me you would wait until the end of the meeting and you said you'd be nice about it. But, oh no, you fired them, what? Twenty-five minutes into the meeting and you yelled at them all to leave!"

I tried to defend myself, "But Katara-"

"Don't 'but Katara' me. You promised! And who knows what they could do! They could be out telling the Fire Nation where you are right now, if they hold a grudge!" Oops, never thought about that. Even after all these years, I still don't think before I act.

Katara's rant continued, "And furthermore-" I cut her off sealing my lips onto hers. Soon her hands were in my hair, had to keep it for a disguise, and my hands were on her waist. After a few moments it became more passionate, but I broke it off in fear that someone would see us.

Katara was more reluctant, but she, too, discontinued the kiss.

I looked around; no one was in the area. I rested my head on Katara's forehead, "I'm sorry Katara. I wasn't thinking…will you forgive me?"

Katara looked me over for sincerity before giving in, "I always do, don't I?"

I smiled, "That's why I love you."

Katara, too, smiled, "I love you, too."

We then made our way towards the living quarters of the building. This base is underground, no one knows of it and the only way you can get in is through earthbending. The only part above is our house, where Zuko, Toph, Sokka, Katara, and I live. This is the base for the rebels, people fighting against the Fire Lord, with me at its head.

It is located in Ba Sing Se. Our job is to stop abusive soldiers from attacking people in Ba Sing Se and trying to conceive a plan to defeat the Fire Lord.

This is my life now. I am in hiding. I cannot walk the streets without being attacked by soldiers. I have to hide my identity to go on being free. I'm sick and tired of jumping through hoops to keep my identity a secret and protect the people of the world.

I will find a plan to defeat the Fire Lord. I have to! For it is my duty as the Avatar to protect the world and its people from any kind of harm…and I still have some promises to keep.

**

* * *

**

* * *

**A/N: Great, we made it to the real story. Now it is…four years into the future….at least that's what I thought I said. The council…I'm not sure what to say about the council, I'll think of something. Aang and Katara are together, but they have to hide it, you'll find out about that later. Ummm….I think that's it.**

**Well, tell me what you think of the story, anywhere it can be improved, what you liked or disliked about the story so far. I like to hear people's thoughts on my story. I know I have more than seven people reading my story. Please review and tell me what you think…also if you have an questions I would be happy to answer them.**

**As the people who have reviewed or have been reviewing…thank you so much. I really enjoy your comments.**

**Thanks for reading! **


	6. Chapter 6

The sun was rising. The burning sphere was shining on the land of the Earth Kingdom. It was only just beginning, but soon it would reach the corners of the earth. It would shine and light the way for all the inhabitants of this world. I loved the sunrise. I even envied it.

The sun was so beautiful and brought peace and security from the darkest of nights. It ended people's fears. It warmed the soul and comforted everyone with the promise of a new day.

This was something I was never able to do. Even as the Avatar, I still haven't brought peace or security. I'm the sun…the sun that never shined.

So, here, I sat on the roof of my house watching the sun peek over the horizon…wishing I was the sun. This is sad.

I clasped onto my necklace and started to burst out laughing. I was this pathetic? I'm wallowing in self-pity. I can't act this way I have a job to do.

"What are you laughing at?" I turned to see Katara behind me.

She was still in her nightgown. Her hair was messy not yet brushed. She was wiping the sleep from her eyes. Katara was never an early riser; she only woke up so we could spend time together.

Her in this state was a pretty funny sight, but she was never more beautiful than in this moment.

Under my gaze she straightened up and gave me a confused look, "What is it?"

I chuckled, "Nothing."

Finally, her vibrant smile made its grand appearance. God, I loved that smile. She walked over and sat down next to me.

She leaned into me and I wrapped my arm around her. Katara rested her head on my shoulder. After sitting for a few moments, her eyes slowly began to close.

I felt her heartbeat start to slow and I began to stare. She looked so peaceful here in my arms. My face reddened. She was finally mine and this still happened to me.

And she still has no idea of how great of an effect she had on me.

I was shaken from my thoughts when I heard her mumble, "What are you thinking about?'

I laughed, "I don't think you have said one sentence that doesn't involve a question since you got out here."

A smile appeared on her face as she looked up at me. She gave me a playful shove, "Come on Aang. It's early mourning, give me a break."

I returned the smile, "You really want to know?"

"Yes," she replied.

I raised an eyebrow and my smile was still wide on my face, "You sure?"

"Yes," This time she answered with a little annoyance, but she wasn't angry.

"…are you sure?"

I chuckled as she rolled her eyes, "Aang!" She shouted in exasperation.

I looked out towards the sunrise pretending to act hurt. "Fine…geez Katara, you don't know how to have fun."

I took a glance at her just to see her curious eyes still on me, waiting for the answer. I sighed before turning back to her. I started to lean in close to her, "I was thinking of you," I gave her a peck on her right cheek, "and everything you do to me," then the left, "everything you have done for me," my hand by now have made up to her cheeks, lightly holding her. I gently place a kiss on her nose before going on, "and everything that you are." This time I gave her a peck on the lips.

She, too, had a light hue of red dusted on her cheeks. I laid back and she followed, laying her head on my chest.

Her arms snaked their way around my waist. Even if I couldn't see her face I could tell she was smiling from the sound of her voice, "Is that all?"

This made me grin, "Not really. I could go on for hours talking about you." She giggled and it vibrated through my chest.

"I'm mostly thinking about our first real kiss. Not the one trying to get out a cave or the two before I set out to face the Fire Lord, but the one we shared…together…"

_I was shifting in and out of consciousness. My mind and body was tired from the escape. All I could register was that I was on Appa and we were flying as far as we could away from the Fire Nation and more important, the Fire Lord._

_Since my mind was hazing from all that had happened, I only heard parts of the conversation the others were having._

"_...Ba Sing Se is the safest place...yes...disguises...last place they'll look."_

_Another voice spoke out and it sounded like Zuko, "The comet's coming...new plan...maybe when he's older?"_

_The other voice responded, "We can build an army...take time...but waiting might be the best." It was Sokka, I could tell._

_With hearing the pieces of this confusing conversation, I closed my eyes. I could figure this all out tomorrow, when I could actually think._

_When I awoke next, it must have been deep night. We had landed for I was on Appa's tail in the middle of a campsite. _

_Everyone was sleeping, probably trying to get the most sleep they could before we had to set out again. _

_I struggled to sit up. Why am I this weak? _

_I grunted in pain, my side had a cut on it. It was healed up, probably Katara's doing, but the only thing I could think of is how I got it._

"_Aang are you awake?" Katara voice came from my side. It spooked me. I had thought everyone was asleep, but here was Katara wide awake at my side…I could always count on her._

_My hoarse came out in a whisper, "I'm fine Katara." _

_I had finally sat up only to be tackled down again by Katara._

_Her arms were wound around my neck and here face was nestled into the crook of my neck. I was about to ask her what was wrong, but heard her sobs softly ring out._

_I held onto her, rubbing her back and whispering comforting words in her ear like she had done so many time before for me._

_Her sobs began to calm down and recede. My neck was soaked, but it didn't matter. I could spend my whole life with Katara just like this and nothing would matter._

_Her crying stopped and she looked into my eyes. Hers, of course, were red and teary from her crying, but they still held their beauty._

_Her hair began to fall into her face. I gently drew it back to behind her ear before my hands went to cup her cheeks. My thumbs began to wipe away the tears from her cheeks. But, soon they worked their way into a rhythmic, circular motion no longer caring if there were tears on her cheeks. That was just an excuse to feel her smooth skin under my rough, calloused hands. _

_Finally I spoke, "What's wrong Katara?"_

_Her voice was soft and sad, but it was easy to understand what she said, "I almost lost you again."_

_Her head went back to my neck and she tried her hardest to contain her sobs. I was still in shock. I had almost died…again?_

_I waited a few moments before asking what had happened. _

_Katara began to breathe deeply to calm herself before she began to tell me the story._

_It seems that our escape wasn't as clean cut as I originally thought it was. It seems I was so zoned out on my jailer that I didn't notice or feel the pain of a guard slashing me with a sword. It wasn't deep for Zuko dodged the blow, but it still was a cut._

_By the time we reached Appa I had already lost a lot of blood. Katara went onto tell me about she stayed be my side for hours before she was sure that I would live._

_Everything was so hard to grasp. I escaped from jail, I lost a friend, I got cut on right side, I was on the brink of death only to be brought back again, and here in the middle of nowhere, in the middle of the night, I head onto Katara, the person I am in love with._

"_Why?"_

_Katara gave me a questioning look, "Why what?"_

_My eyes evaded her gaze, "Why do you care so much?"_

_That question must have taken her by surprise for she froze up in my arms. After a few seconds she sat up out of my arms. I was disappointed, but I, too, sat up. I focused my eyes on her._

_She had something important to say, I could feel it._

_Katara started to nervously play with her hands. Wringing then and twiddling her thumbs. I gently took her hands in mine. Her eyes shot up to meet mine._

_I gave her a calm smile, "Relax, you can tell me anything."_

_Her eyes then eluded mine as she began to speak, "Well…um…when you I saw you get cut, my heart stopped." She paused for a moment, "Then when I was healing you on Appa, I was so afraid I was going to lose you. My heart felt like a piece was ripped out. It felt awful." Now she finally met my gaze, "But, when you woke up, my heart felt like it had never been happier. That's when I realized Aang." I heard her take a deep breath, "That's when I realized…that I love you, Aang." _

_My breath caught and my eyes widened. Never in a million years would I have ever thought Katara would be saying those words to me._

_Katara must have taken my response the wrong way for she took her hands away from mine._

_She began to stand. She was messing with her hair nervously making up excuses for herself, "Aang, I'm sorry…I didn't mean to…I just…you were…I was…I thought…" She turned around and started to walk away. In the most downtrodden voice I have ever heard from her, she spoke, "I'm sorry, Aang…I'll leave you alone." _

_I stood and ran after her. _

_I didn't know what I was thinking at the time, I just acted._

_I grabbed her wrist and spun her around. She spun right into me, her face inches from mine. It took only a second before my lips were on hers._

_It took Katara a second to react, but when she did it was bliss…and I never use that word._

_Her arms made their way around my neck and my arms to her waist. It was everything I dreamed it would be…and I had this dream a lot._

_After a while we broke off for air. Katara was just staring at me when I spoke up, "Katara…I love you, too." Her smile made its appearance as radiant as the moon above._

_We shared a simple hug and that's how it all started._

We've had to hide it. No one must learn of our relationship for it could be used against us, but it didn't matter has much. We have our moments, like watching the sunrise or waterbending together. It would be nice to show the world. It would be nice if guys stopped hitting on Katara when she was standing right in front of me. Yet, none of that matters, it's the little things. Holding hands, sharing hugs and secrets, other small, but important notions that we love each other.

She was with me and I was with her and that is all that mattered.

* * *

**A/N: Alrighty then. We found how they got together and we know that they have to keep the idea that they are a couple a secret. Next chapter…next chapter…well I'm not sure what is going to happen. We'll take a look at the rebels and Aang's job leading them, but other than that I'm not sure what will happen. **

**As weird as this is, this chapter was inspired by the songs 'Celebrate me Home' by ****Ruben Studdard**** and 'Forever' by Chris Brown. It wasn't really the words from the songs either. I just played the songs and listened to the beat and everything came to me…yes…I am weird. That's how my writing works, I have to listen to song and then everything just flows. But, it has to be the right one or it doesn't work.**

**Yeah…that was random. Hope everyone liked the chapter. Read, review, and whatever else you want, but don't tell me what you ate today, I still don't want to know.**


	7. Chapter 7

The sunrise had well ended before Katara and I finally returned to the inside of the house. By now people were up and about which was hard on me and Katara.

How weird would it be if you saw the Avatar after disappearing for hours walking back with the Waterbending Master of the Southern Water Tribe, who is in her pajamas? Yeah, pretty weird.

So it ended up with me and Katara ducking and hiding behind every corner on the way back to Katara's room.

Right now we were shoved into an alcove as we watched another Earthbender walk right on by us.

In fact we were almost caught for Katara started to laugh.

"Katara, be quiet!" I whispered in a panicked voice.

Her giggling started to die down, but it still remained, "I'm s-sorry…you…you are tickling m-me."

I arched an eyebrow, "I'm tickling you? That's why you're laughing?"

I only received a nod as Katara stifled her laughter.

My hand twitched from being in this position for so long; me in the back of the alcove with my hands on Katara's sides as her back was pressed up against me.

This sent Katara onto another giggling fit.

"A-ang p-please stop!" Katara giggled out

A grin fell upon my face as I squeezed her sides again. Katara started to laugh even louder.

"You are ticklish!" I shouted in recognition.

I was going to go in for the kill, but Katara sprinted out of my arms and down the hall towards her room.

I was on fast on her heels before she turned the corner.

That's when I ran straight into Sokka. I fell back onto the ground and looked up at his face. Oh, was I in for it now.

"AANG!" Sokka's voice boomed out.

I rubbed the back of my head in embarrassment, "Oh, hey Sokka…I didn't see you there."

Sokka pulled me up, "What are you doing!? You can't be running a hundred miles down a hallway!"

I pried Sokka's fingers from my shirt, "Sorry…I was just on my way to…" I couldn't think of an excuse.

Sokka was still fuming, "Oh, I know where you are going!" I froze up. How'd he know about Katara and me? "You are on your way to your meeting to pick you new council…which by the way you are late for!"

I breathed a sigh of relief. He didn't know, I'm safe…wait…no I'm not! I'm late!? Shoot!

I went speeding off, "Thanks Sokka!"

I thought I heard Sokka something about me being the same goofy kid I use to be, but I wasn't sure. He was probably mad that he had to wake up to find me. Neither Katara nor Sokka are morning people.

I went speeding to my meeting. As soon as I arrived, I took a deep breath and smoothed out my clothing before going in, I could at least act like I new the meeting was right now. As I walked in, everyone rose from their seats and began to greet me.

"I'm sorry ladies and gentlemen…I had some business to attend to." Yeah, that was a lie, but it worked for I heard hundreds of responses saying it was okay and they didn't mind and other stuff.

I walked with an air of importance to my seat at the head. Usually, I hate dealing with this bull. I'm a normal person and I'm down to Earth. However, I have to act like I'm the Avatar to gain respect, I don't need another council like my last one; people cursing me behind my back and showing me a great deal of disrespect.

Once I was seated everyone sat along with me. This is when I began to explain how this would go.

"I will see everyone individually in the hearing room. You will explain to me your views and ideas. You will tell me a little about yourself. After I have heard from everyone, I will discuses with my chief advisors and you will be contacted tomorrow about you position on my council." I finished my speech and looked out at the crowd. Most of them were nervous and as stiff as a board, some were shaking, very few were calm.

Realizing I probably intimidated most of them, I gave a comforting smile, "Don't be nervous. Just be yourself." I clapped my hands together and started to walk towards the hearing room, "Let's get this started!"

Three hours into the interviews and I was bored out of my wits. Most were boring and talked about how they could help and most shared the same ideas. There were a few stand outs, but it was really just three hours of hearing people drone on about themselves and how they would be the best choice.

My head was in my hands when I was listening to my newest interviewee. An older man, much like Rong, air of arrogance he was telling me about all I was doing wrong and how he could whip this council into shape.

I leaned back in my chair wishing this interview would just end.

I glanced to m left at Sokka. He had his eyes closed and was nodding every few minutes to what the man said. Sokka was asleep, he was worse at these meetings than I was.

Toph was not even around. She never came to the meetings. It was something about not wanting to spend her time with a bunch of stuff shirts and snobs…or something like that.

Zuko was on a recon mission with Suki, checking out new Fire Nation camps; they wouldn't be back till tomorrow.

Lastly, there was Katara at the door writing things down, probably ideas and things this man had said.

I had been studying her for about three minutes before she finally looked up. Her eyes caught mine and she gave me a questioning look. That's when she mouthed something to me, 'What?'

I checked to see if the man was paying attention. He was off in his own ramblings. I was safe to respond, 'I'm bored.'

Katara shook her head, 'What am I suppose to do about it?'

I gave her a wide smirk, 'I could think of a couple things…'

I could see Katara giggling from a far before she gave me a serious look, 'Aang!'

I started to chuckle, 'I was just kidding.'

'I know.'

'I wish this guy would just shut up,' I mouthed before giving a big sigh.

'Me, too.'

'Does this guy ever stop for air? He has been talking for five minutes straight and I haven't seen him breath once!'

This time Katara didn't giggle, she laughed. So everyone in the room just stared at her. I, myself, was trying my hardest to not burst out laughing.

Katara's face was bright red when she apologized for interrupting. I took this moment to dismiss the man and to tell him that we shall be in touch.

I also told the rest of the recruits that we would be taking a short break.

Sokka and some of the guards began to talk, so that just left Katara and me.

I noticed she was walking over to me, "I can't believe you did that!"

Katara gave me a playful whack on the shoulder with the papers she was writing on, "It's your fault! If you hadn't have said that I wouldn't have laughed!"

I giving her a dashing smile before speaking, "How can I make it up to you? A picnic just the two of us? How about a walk through the park under the moonlight?" I looked at Katara to see her response. She still just gave me her stern look. I returned her look with one of pleading, "Come on 'Tara I'm naming all your favorites, don't be mad!" I raised my eyebrows, "Or I could just give you a kiss right now." I began to lean in.

"Aang stop it! People are around!" Katara yelled in a hushed whisper.

"I don't care," I replied as I leaned in more.

Katara pushed me back into my seat. I began to act all sad and hurt.

"I'll meet you tonight for that walk you talked about." Katara whispered as she began to walk away. Score!

I started to relax in my chair when the doors were thrown open. I rolled my eyes. Couldn't the applicants wait ten minutes? It had only been what? Five minutes since I called for a break?

I was surprise when I looked up and saw two of my Earthbenders holding a man blindfolded and cuffed in earth hand-cuffs. But, that wasn't what really got me. The real kicker was that the man was garbed in Fire Nation attire. They had my full attention.

Whoever this man was and whatever this man did, he'd pay for it…I'd make sure of it.

**

* * *

**

* * *

**A/N: Hello back again! Now we have Aang dealing with recruiting the council's new members, and a sudden stranger appears out of the blue! **

**Read, review, tell me if you have any ideas for the story, I would love to hear them. Ask questions if you like! Also just review! I don't care if you just say you like the story...or hate...but then why would you be reading it? I don't mean to sound pushy, but please review! It makes me feel like I'm doing a pretty good job.**


	8. Chapter 8

I sat up straight and stared down at the man from my position. I was in a chair a few steps above where he kneeled. I had a perfect view of him…if he did anything I would be the first to react.

He was a young man, yet he looked older than me. He had pale skin and shaggy, dark hair like the average Fire Nation citizen. I hadn't seen his face yet, he refused to look at me. Even if he was crouched, he looked tall and strong. And lastly he was clothed much like the Yu Yan Archers, but held no weapon.

I glanced at my soldiers before I began to question them, "What has he done?"

My captain, Ping, kicked the man, "Tell him what you did Fire Nation scum!" Ping lost his parents to the Fire Nation when he was eight and now he hates everything that has even the smallest connection to the Fire Nation.

The man mumbled a few words, but I couldn't make out what he was saying. Ping gave him another swift kick before yelling at him, "Speak up!"

The man finally looked up at me. He had a normal face. He had lime green eyes shifting more to the yellowish side. From the serious and composed look he gave me, I could tell he had been in situations like this before.

He spoke with defiance and purpose, "I…Have…Done…Nothing." His eyes were now raging, "Release me."

The other guard forced his head down, "Don't speak that way to the Avatar! And don't lie to him either!"

Ping spoke up, "This man was attacking a young boy, chasing him through the market. We stopped him, but he still resisted. So we brought him to you, to see what we should do with him."

I looked upon the man with a cool gaze, "Is that true?"

The man returned the look before glancing at my men. He said nothing, dropping his head, like he had already been condemned.

"Do you have anything to say?" I stared at the man waiting for an answer, but one never came.

I stood from my chair and looked down at the man, "For attacking a citizen of Ba Sing Se and resisting arrest, you shall condemned to the dungeon; where you shall be watched twenty-four seven by guards." I motioned to the guards, "Take him away."

My guards nodded and obeyed my command. They began to take the man away, but I got one last look at him. He reminded me of a friend, one before the war and the iceberg. A friend when I was around with Bumi and Gyatso. I shook it off. There was something strange about this man and I was going to find out what.

I called to Katara, who was standing there watching the guards leave with their prisoner, "Katara," She looked at me, "Cancel the rest of the interviews today. I have other matters to attend to." She nodded and retreated to the room where the candidates waited.

I proceed down from my spot and then to the back of the room. Earthbending an exit, I waited for Katara to arrive. When she did, we left together.

We walked in silence. Our footsteps echoed in the hallways. We made our way to the garden, a place we wouldn't be disturbed, and began to talk.

Katara began to question me, "What was that about? Why stop the meeting?"

I shook my head and sat down on the ground, "That man that was brought in. Something is up."

She sat down beside me, "Aang, we've had prisoners come in before, why is this on different?"

I laid back and stared at the sky searching for answers, "I don't know, but there is something strange about him. I can feel it."

Katara, too, laid back, "Maybe you should talk to him."

I grasped her hand, "I will, but until then what do you want to do?"

Katara turned on her side, "What do you mean?"

I, also, turned, "Well, I'm probably going to have a lot of work tonight on this case…so I'm probably not going to make that stroll."

I laid back down and closed my eyes, waiting for Katara's answer. She curled into my side laying her head on my chest, "This is just fine with me."

And so we spent the rest of the afternoon lying in the grass, away from it all, just enjoying the other's company.

* * *

When night came, I was working. A bunch of paper work from the arrival of the new detainee, a couple letters from other main figures leading the rebels, status reports on Fire Nation advances, patrol reports, medical reports, recruit lists, it all went on and on.

I leaned back in my chair staring at the documents. I rubbed my temples and sighed. I was a simple monk who longs for freedom of the open air, not a leader who likes to be cramped up in a study going over papers.

I pushed my chair back and made my way towards the door. Some fresh air sounded nice and I could always use a break.

I made my way through the building, walking the empty halls. It was about twelve and everyone was asleep, except for a few guards.

I made my way to the pond, positioned in the middle of the garden. How I wish Katara was here. Our waterbending sessions always calmed me down.

I flopped down on the ground and gazed up at the starry night. Living at the top of a mountain most of your life the stars become a daily-wait-a nightly thing. I loved the stories about the sky. My favorite story was the one about Meifeng and Quan.

My mind began to wander until I felt someone approach. I looked up to see Toph strolling towards me, "Hey, Twinkle Toes, I thought you were suppose to be finishing those papers."

"Nice to see you too Toph." Toph plopped down beside me.

"Whatever…how was that thing today?" Toph began to pick her ear.

"Fine, boring as ever. I see why you never come." She gave me a grin.

"Hey, if I wanted to sit around and be with a bunch of stuffs, I would go home and be with my parents." Toph continued to pick her ear.

"I understand…but you did miss something interesting today." I grinned, now she would be interested.

Toph stopped picking her ear and spoke, "What happened?"

"We got a new prisoner."

"What's he in for? Theft? Violence? Stripping in public?"

I raised an eyebrow, "What?"

Toph shrugged, "Well remember that one time we got that guy who-"

"Let's not talk about that." Toph nodded. "Nope, he didn't…strip…the guards say he was after a little boy."

Toph laid back, "Another pompous, jerk who thinks he can do anything to anyone?"

I furrowed my eyebrows, "Actually no. He pleaded innocent and he didn't even defend himself, really. I actually believed that he didn't do anything."

"So your guards are just out for blood?"

I shrugged, "I don't know."

Toph rolled her eyes, "Ah, well, I wouldn't expect much. Those guys are pansies; they'd do anything to throw a Firebender in jail."

"I'm going to him tomorrow." I bought my hands back behind my head.

"See who?"

"The prisoner."

"Yeah, but what's his name?" Toph questioned.

I shot up, "I don't know."

Toph sat up with me, "You don't even know your own prisoner's name?"

I stood, "I guess not."

"Well you're a suckish jailer." Toph stood and began to walk off, "Oh, well. I'm off to bed. You have a fun time with your nameless captive tomorrow."

"Toph, remember you are training new recruits tomorrow."

Toph gave me a wave, "Yeah, yeah, yeah, more pansies to train. I got it!"

With that said I made my way back to my room to get a good night's sleep.

**

* * *

**

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys I'm back! It's been a while, sorry for leaving you guys with a cliffy last time, I didn't think that anyone would care. But, we finally got a good look at the prisoner. Okay ummmm...oh yeah there was actually a reference to my other fic 'Time Tells'. I wonder if any of you noticed it. If you did cool! If you didn't try and see if you can find it. **

**On another note, the finale was awesome! I loved the whole bit of Sokka acting like the captain. I was cracking up at that part! The fight scenes were intense too! Gotta love the ending. Sokka's picture was so funny. And also the Kataang! Yay! I actually thought the shipping wars would have ended by now, but I still see zutaraians and kataangers going at it! If you want a good laugh at the shipping war go to youtube and watch Forbbiden Love, it is so funny!**

**Like always I enjoy reading reviews and comments about the story. Also any questions you would like to ask, just go ahead and ask.**

**Lasty, my computer is kinda messed up so I can't really respond to the reviews. So I think I'll start answering at the end of the chapters.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay, I'm back again with a new chapter. I might be starting Time Tells up again soon, but only after chapter 10 in What War Costs. Then What War Costs will probably be on break for a while, who knows...I don't...**

* * *

Today, there was no morning sun rise for me. I was bushed from last night's work…and it was raining.

I was never a fan of rain. Rain brought storms, and storms brought back memories, and memories brought back pain. Yet, I enjoy the rain. For when it rains, Katara is at her happiest. She loves it. It is pretty funny. When she thinks no one is watching, she sprints out into the garden. She begins to dance and splash around in the puddles, like a little kid. Then, when she is content, she walks back inside, bends the water off of her, and acts like nothing happened.

No one ever sees, or if they do, they don't mention it. Who wants an angry Waterbending Master after you? Tried it once, not fun.

I dressed and was off to work, slowly making my way towards the hearing room. I made a mental list of things to do today. Seeing the prisoner was at the top, but it was last on the list. My curiosity was slowly eating away at me.

When I pushed the doors open, I wasted no time. The interviews began immediately and they were briefer. Thirty people had interviews today. It was a complete bore. Usually, I wouldn't care, but I was so impatient to see the prisoner.

People droning on how they would be the best, it got boring after a while.

As soon as the last candidate left I was out of my chair in a heartbeat, making my way towards the door.

But, nothing runs that smoothly, does it?

Sokka stepped in front of me, blocking my path, "Where are you going?"

I stretched my head over him pointing towards the door, "Well, I was going to attend some business at…"

I glanced from the door to back at Sokka. He had an irritated look on his face, "Aang…" he said in a warning tone.

"What?"

He bowed his head and sighed, "You forgot, didn't you?"

I crossed my arms, "What are you talking about?"

Sokka rubbed his eyes, "You are suppose to be meeting the new recruits today."

I mentally kicked myself. How could I forget? I even reminded Toph about it last night!

I shrugged it off. I could ditch one day. I needed to see the prisoner, recruits could wait. I began to pass Sokka, and started towards the door, "Yeah, I was on my way there." I patted Sokka on the shoulder, "So if you let me by-"

Sokka grabbed my wrist and turned me around, "Aang…"

"Yes?"

"The dojo is this way." Sokka pointed across the room at a door opposite of the one I was heading towards.

I guess I'm not getting out of this. "Right," I began trudging towards the door with Sokka following behind me.

So off I headed to meet the recruits, bored out of my skull.

I straightened up and smiled at all the recruits when we arrived. Most were young boys, about sixteen. They had been standing at Toph's full attention, but when I walked in, it all fell apart.

Some began to shake, and whispers floated about.

"Th-that's him! The A-avatar!"

"I can't believe we are meeting the Avatar!"

"I wonder if he'll give me autograph."

I chuckled at the last one, but then another voice rang out, "Why would you want his autograph? He's useless! If he was actually a good Avatar the war would be over by now!"

My smile disappeared and I glared at the recruits, "Who said that?" The recruits stood up straight and all stepped back except for one.

I took slow deliberate steps towards the boy. Blond hair, blue eyes, and arrogance rolled off him. He was shorter than me by a few inches. I looked down at him, "What's your name?"

He stood up taller trying to match my height. He got right in my face and smirked, "Piao, your majesty." He gave me a mocking bow. A few laughs escaped the recruits, but they were silenced the moment I looked at them.

"Well nice to meet you Piao. Is there something you wanted to tell me?"

Piao, fueled by the laughs of his comrades, spoke, "Yeah, you suck." A few more laughs sounded, "You've failed countless times, I bet I could do better than you!" A few more laughs were heard about the recruits.

I frowned, "Then fight me." Even if I was an Airbender, my Firebender and Earthbender sides did get the better of me sometimes.

There was no laughter this time, not even a chuckle. They recruits must have seen the threat in my challenge, but Piao must had looked it over for he smiled, "I will."

Toph, who was surprisingly quiet this whole time, laughed, "Oh no, newbie, you don't want to do that! Unless, of course, you like getting your butt whooped. Twinkle Toes here may look like a light weight, but he can sure pack a wallop!"

Piao snorted, "The only one who will be getting a whoopin' is Princess here."

Toph mumbled, "I wouldn't have even done that."

Yet, Piao caught it, "Why afraid you'll hurt Princess's feelings?" He questioned in a mocking tone.

Toph shook her head, "I'm just not that much of an idiot…"

I motioned for Piao to walk to the sparring area.

Sokka began to talk to me, "Come one Aang, let it go! You still got a hundred different things to do today! If we get off schedule everything will be messed up." I still made my way towards the center of the area. Sokka flailed his arms in exasperation, "He isn't even worth your time!"

I flashed Sokka smile, "Don't worry. This won't even take a second."

Sokka hunched over in defeat, "Fine…" Sokka, still unhappy at our delay, began to tell the rules, "This is an Earthbending only match. Goal is simple either knock your opponent out of the ring or pin them or they can yield. Whoever pins or gets a knock out first wins, whoever yields first loses. Make it a clean match, dull blows not aimed to injure." Piao and I nodded in agreement. Sokka gave one last sigh, "Then let the match….begin!"

I took my stance, waiting for his first move. It was a few minutes of him standing there just smirking at me. Finally, he lazily relaxed into his stance and began to attack. I felt the vibration from the attack and focused on his form.

I took a deep breath before stomping the ground. It was only a second long before he went flying out of the ring.

The recruits were in shock. Everyone was as stiff as a board and no one said a word. I straightened up and popped my back. That should keep him in check for a while. I dusted my hands and turned to face the others. Toph was just smirking and Sokka was shaking his head out of pity for Piao. Poor sap.

While I was walking back, I heard the south end door slide open. Katara took a step in. She looked up from her papers and curiously glanced around. She, too, could feel the tension in the air.

Piao was the unluckiest kid in the world at that moment. He glanced up from his pitiful position face down on the ground. As soon as he saw Katara, he was up and up by her side, "Hey babe, what brings you down here to the dojo, looking for a man? 'Cause you just found one." He gave her an arrogant grin while he spoke.

Katara, trying not to pummel one of our newest recruits, gave him a fake smile, "Umm, not really I was just looking for Aang."

I heard the door behind me open, but I didn't care. My eyes were glued on Katara.

Piao gave a small chuckle, "Now why would you be looking for him? You already got me." He gave her a cocky smirk.

I was now off the edge. It only took a second for me Airbend this kid so he would go flying into the wall.

After that everyone just looked at me like I was crazy. I took a deep calming breath before looking up at Katara. She, too, was shocked at my actions, I could tell later she would want an explanation, but that could wait.

I turned around and saw Ping staring at the scene slack jawed and awestruck. I gave a cough and he immediately came out of his trance. "S-sorry to bother you sir," He now spoke with authority, "Your presence is requested. Zuko has just returned from his trip and he wants to speak to you."

I nodded, "Alright, I'll be right there."

Sokka began to protest, "But, we are already late on everything else you have to do today. Can't Zuko wait? I mean-"

I smiled and whispered to him, "You know that now that Zuko's back, Suki's back too?"

That immediately shut him up. Sokka's face now burned bright red, "Well…I g-guess the meetings could wait." He patted my back, "I mean, how many stuffy nobles need to talk to you and the troops, you can to talk to them tomorrow. If you talked to them once you've talked to them a thousand times, am I right?"

I smiled, I knew that would work. "Whatever you Sokka, whatever you say."

* * *

**Cool, that was the 9th chapter! I hope you enjoyed it and please review and tell me what you think. Also does it kill to review? I don't mean to sound greedy or anything, but I know more than 5 people read this story! I have enabled anonymous reviews, so you can review that way too! I like to hear what you guys have to say!**

**Going on. Because my computer is messed up, I can't respond to reviews. So I am doing that now.**

**razzledazzle41191****: I'm glad you enjoyed Toph and Aang's convo. Toph is usually one of the harder characters to portray along with Sokka. So if that scene was good, then that's major ups for me!**

**skywalker05****: Thanks, I wanted Ozai to come across creepy in that scene. I was going for a Slade (Teen Titans) type villian for Ozai.**

**XxFaithXxHopeXxLoveXx777****: Forbidden Love, one word. Genius. I'm glad you like the chapter.**

**PrincessOfHeartsNYP****: I'm sorry this story is going slow. I don't mean it to go that way, but I'm really busy most of the time. As stated above if you think I'm doing a good job with Toph, that's means I'm getting a little better. Also Aang will finally visit the prisoner in chapter 10...hopefully. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Alrighty! I am back! But I probably won't be back for that long…I have been so busy lately! But, that is not really a good excuse anyway, is it? But, I promise I will continue my stories…someday. But here is chapter 10, have fun with it!**

* * *

I met Zuko in my study. Even if this was our base, who knows who could be lurking about.

When I walked in, Zuko acknowledged me with a curt nod before waiting for me to shut the door so he could begin his reconnaissance report.

After I had shut the door and had taken my seat Zuko spoke, "They are after you again."

I raised my eyebrows. They were after me again? They hadn't been trying to track me since last year's Lychee Nut fiasco. Don't even ask, you don't want to know. Alls I can tell you is that it involved lychee nuts, a few hundred firebenders, Momo, and me.

Ozai called off finding me after the first year of my disappearance. His ideas were that I had failed and now he was the supreme ruler of the world, so why does it matter if the Avatar is still alive? Also he said I would come back when I was ready, freely or not. That part always gave me chills.

Zuko gripped his hands behind his back, "They have set up some sort of plan to capture you. Whether is be a Fire Nation camp or a raid on another Earth Kingdom village, they are setting something up."

I rubbed my chin in thought, "So do you have any thoughts on what I should do?"

Zuko nodded, "We should stop raiding their camps for a while and maybe stay out of the way of their next raid."

"But we can't do that. The camps hold necessary supplies. The shopkeepers and vendors can't afford to keep supplying us. Plus, Azula just raised the taxes. We have to raid their camps to get the money back." I glanced over the mission report on my desk, "Also, people depend on us to defend them during raids. Innocents could be hurt if we don't protect them."

"But, if we stop for a while. They will most likely give up and then we can go back to our usual way of helping people."

"Or they could keep attacking until we come out." I furrowed my eyebrows, "Then all of that waiting will be for nothing."

"Yet, if you do come out you could be capture." Zuko said, a little irritated.

"But we need to protect our people. I'm their only hope!" I raised my voice a little.

"Yeah, I understand that, but if they capture you at any time we are done for. No one can afford to lose you again!" Zuko shouted back.

I stood up, about to shout back, when there was a soft knock on my door. I glance from Zuko to the door. I sighed, "Come in."

Katara opened the door. Katara could probably feel the tension in the room; it was so thick you could cut it with a knife.

"Sorry to interrupt." She turned to Zuko. "Suki said you were injured during your mission. She also said that it was pretty bad; I want to look at it. Please go to the infirmary, I'll meet you there."

Zuko nodded. He began to leave, but before he left he whispered, "We'll discuss this later." Then he was out the door grumbling about stupid six inch cuts, and how he could just wrap it up and go on.

Only after Zuko left did Katara look at me, "Is everything okay? I heard you two shouting?" She gently placed her hand on my shoulder.

I took her hand in mine, "Everything's fine, don't worry about it." I spoke, bringing her hand up to my lips to kiss.

Katara, still not convinced, nodded before giving me a kiss on the cheek. As she began to leave, she glanced back over her shoulder to look at me, "But, Zuko is right. No one can afford to lose you again." She walked out the door, but I could still hear her finish what she was saying, "Especially not me…"

My heart began to ache. I knew it was hard on Katara. Both of us were always in danger and we could never reveal that we were together. That really hurt Katara the most. But, when this was over, we'd be together and we'd have our happily ever after.

I sighed letting my face fall into my hands. But, when _would_ this war end? And how was I going to end it?

I read the full report before heading out to find Sokka. I needed something to get my mind off the Fire Nation.

Searching from room to room, I had finally found him, which at that point I wished I hadn't.

He and Suki, for being separated for so long, were making out like their lives depended on it. It took me only a second to shut the door. My face was on fire. Wow….that gave me a few ideas for me and Katara.

I began to wander around the base, seeing I had nothing to do.

I passed some soldiers coming back lunch, when I heard part of their conversation, "What patrols do you have today?"

One of them shrugged, "I don't have patrolling duty this week." He gave out a big sigh, "I'm stuck looking after the Fire Nation Colonel." The other soldier gave him a confused look. The soldier rolled his eyes, "You know, the new prisoner."

"Oh that kid! How did you find out he was a colonel?"

The disappeared around the corner, "Funny story actually, you see…"

The prisoner! I totally forgot about him! I rushed to the prison; I needed to get there before I was needed again.

I rushed down the stairs, jumping two at a time. When I got to the bottom I composed myself. I turned the corner to see my captain and a few of his soldiers coming towards me.

Ping was laughing with his friends when he saw me; that's when he turned serious, "Avatar Aang!" He gave a swift bow, "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to see the new prisoner."

Ping froze up, "O-of course, s-sir!" He faced his soldiers, "Clear the way boys, the Avatar wants to see the prisoner!"

All taking a sidestep; they stood up straight as I passed. By the time I had got to the end of the hall where the prisoner was, they had all left leaving my alone.

When I got to the door, I earthbended it open. Our prison was made of earth, making it harder for firebenders to escape and if there was ever an earthbender prisoner we would just place them in a wooden cell.

The prisoner was lying against the wall and his face was hidden from my view. He flinched as he heard me earthbend the cell open. But that was the only recognition that he knew I was there.

I earthbended a chair. I sat down and just waited for him to talk to me. When I realized that he wasn't going to talk I decided to start, "So….how's it going?"

I could hear him scoff at my attempt of conversation. I would too! I mean gosh, if I was sitting in a jail cell, I would be weirded out if my jailer asked how I was doing. I smacked my head, I am so stupid!

"I'm fine, for being in a jail cell."

My eyes widened in surprise. I wasn't expecting him to actually talk back. I ran my hand through my hair, "That's…good?"

"You make is sound like a question." He responded.

I remained silent.

He gave a deep sigh, "What do you want?"

I scratched my head, "What do you mean?"

"Why are you here? Do you want to mess with me like your soldiers? Are you here to mock me, interrogate me, beat me like them!" At that moment he turned so I could see him. His face was covered in bruises. Blood was flowing freely from his nose and there was cut on his eyebrow and lip. He had a black eye and even though it hurt him, he refused to shut it. I could tell he was stubborn. I looked closely to see what looked like finger marks around his neck.

I started to think, if that is what they did to his face, what did they do to the rest of his body? I looked at his arm which was lying limp at his side. It looked strange, like out of shape.

"I'm not going to hurt you." I stated calmly as I made my way towards the man. Even with my statement, he still flinched as I started to roll up his sleeve. I gasped. The bone was definitely broken; I barely moved it and he held back a cry. It had earth rubble all over it.

I gently put his arm down, "I'm going to get someone to heal you, okay?" He made no response. "You are going to be okay." With that said, I raced off to get Katara.

When I finally made it to the infirmary, Katara was finishing up Zuko's wound, "Katara!" I shouted as I entered the room.

She instantly turned away from Zuko, "Aang? Is everything all right?" She walked closer to me, inspecting me as if she was looking for something wrong.

"The prisoner is hurt badly! I need you to help him." I grabbed her hand and began to run towards the dungeon.

Zuko was smirking as he watched us leave. At least he was until he heard Katara shout back at him, "Don't think this is over! We are still going to have a talk about how you got that wound!" His smirk was replaced by a frown.

Again I ran down the stairs two at a time, Katara was trying her best to keep up with me. As soon as we entered the cell, Katara was at the man's side. She checked his wounds, "It doesn't look fatal, but that doesn't mean it is good either." She looked back at me, "I need you to go get me some water. A jug of it will be fine."

I was out the cell door when I heard Katara whisper to herself, "Who did this?"

I knew exactly who did this and they were going to pay.

* * *

**Same as always, review tell me what you like, what you don't like, what needs work, yada yada yada. If you see any mistakes or anything feel free to point them out. If you have any questions just ask. If you have any ideas just tell me about them! If you have any story request just ask, and I'll see what I can do. Have a nice spring break!**


End file.
